Memory Head
Summary Memory Head is a trio of Amalgamate found in the True Lab. It was accidentally created by Alphys as an attempt to make a monster's soul last after death by injecting Determination inside comatose monsters. This action had the unexpected result of bringing said monsters to life, albeit for a short time. The Determination inside the body of these monsters soon caused their magic-based bodies to melt, fusing them into beings called "Amalgamates". Unlike other Amalgamates, it is unknown what composes Memory Head. It doesn't appear at the Epilogue of the route and is not mentioned by other characters. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly Varies Name: Memory Head Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Amalgamate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Shapeshifting (Can change shape at will, even becoming non-physical things such as a text box or a representation of Frisk's determination), Size Manipulation, Magic, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High, possibly Low-Godly, due to its absurdly high concentration of Determination), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Absorption (Can absorb any attack into itself, healing itself in the process. Can also absorb beings into itself), Multiple Personalities (Composed out of an unknown amount of beings), Teleportation, Memory Manipulation (Can inflict a "Bad Memory" on his opponent, forcing them to take damage if they consume it. It also cannot be forgotten), possibly Reactive Power Level (Its stats will always be its opponent's, plus 10), Attack Potency: Small Building level, possibly Varies (Its listed varies on Frisk's, and will always be Frisk's stats plus 10, although it is unknown if it truly grows in strength compared to its opponent or if it only visually affects its stats) Speed: Unknown, possibly Varies Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (The amalgamates are completely immune to Frisk's attacks and register them as invalid, likely due to the immense amounts of determination they posses) Stamina: High Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown (While it is able to communicate clearly, it does not appear to be sane anymore) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Freak Bullets:' Memory Head shrinks into a bullet, before growing to full size again and damaging all the enemies in its way. *'Bad Memory:' Memory Head will make a Bad Memory appears in the opponent, damaging them if they consume it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile (Article Canon was used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Undertale Category:Undead Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technology Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Video Game Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9